


Ice Makes Flames Burn Stronger

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice, Ice Play, Magic, Pre-Canon, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Oritel’s idea to introduce ice into their bedroom only seems to get Marion more heated up so he pushes harder but perhaps he’s running the risk of making her grow cold towards his game the more it draws out. All smut and no plot or angst either.
Relationships: Marion/Oritel (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ice Makes Flames Burn Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> There was demand for some smut without angst so I am delivering. Again, there is no angst in this. Yeah, I can't believe it either.

A gasp left her lips as the ice cube pressed against her skin–close to her navel–sucking the heat out of it while fueling her desire to spread through her like a fire as she imagined Oritel’s look at the face of her helplessness. She pulled on her restraints, the silk of the ribbons she hadn’t worn since the crown had been laid heavy on her head holding her back gently enough to not bite into her skin but still securely, frustrating her with the impossibility to reach Oritel when that was the only instinct left in her being. It was also the reason he’d wanted her tied up – to make sure she couldn’t interfere with his ministrations. The ribbons held her from moving her hands over his body which would inevitably let her know what it was he was hoping to accomplish. They also got in the way of her want to feel his skin while the scarf over her eyes blocked out her sight, leaving her in the dark with only the cold taking over her flesh.

Oritel pressed the ice cube against her harder as if to make it melt faster even though her skin was always warmer than normal for human beings thanks to the flames burning in her core that were licking against the ice even as she kept them at bay. She could free herself at any moment, the flimsy silk hardly posing a challenge to the destructive force she could channel from her soul, but Oritel trusted her to stay put and it prompted her to do so.

She focused on the sensations he was making run through her although he wasn’t even touching her. The ice cube was melting quickly at the contact with her heated flesh, leaving behind only cold water that slowly dipped down her skin that just got more sensitive the lower the water drops traveled and it had her breathing breaking its even rhythm. She felt want dripping from her heart–a heavy yearning to feel his fingers trail the path of the water–and pooling in her lower belly in a warm lake under her skin that contrasted so sharply with the cold pressed into it that it cut her airflow in pieces, making her exhale harshly.

The ice cube was melting quickly, leaving her excited at the possibility of Oritel’s fingers on her when it got small enough that there wasn’t any other way for him to keep it in place. The thought evaporated from her head the moment she felt the pressure lessen as he let go of the small lump of cold, making it harder for her to feel it now that it wasn’t pressed firmly against her and her skin had cooled down to the temperature of the ice leaving the two indistinguishable from each other. She had to keep very still if she didn’t want the ice to slide down her skin and reach even more sensitive places as it would only make the need inside her burn worse instead of staving it off with its cold. And now that he’d let go of it, it was melting more slowly, forcing her to control her ragged breathing to avoid any movements of her body which was proving a lot harder than it was supposed to be. She barely had any air left–still plenty of flames hiding just beneath the skin of the woman and reaching for him in their insatiable hunger, though–and he hadn’t even started yet.

“You seem tense,” Oritel said, his voice finding her for the first time since she’d parted with her sight as he’d wanted to keep her guessing, and he’d succeeded despite her heightened hearing. The plush carpet on the floor and the lack of clothes and armor allowed him to remain invisible to her, the ice on her skin the only trace of his presence when she just wanted to feel his hands on her stroking her body to appease the beast in her core straining to devour him. He’d finally broken his silence, though, his voice full of smugness that was rarely there and caused the sound to have even more of an effect on her as it flooded her mind, making her fingers close around the ribbons and hold on as she fought to remain grounded and not have her mind swept away by the need to claw her unrelenting desire into him. It was tugging at her magic, begging it to free her so that she could be the one to have him at her mercy and have the chance to touch as much of him as she wanted, her skin swallowing thirstily all the warmth of the contact with his. “Breathe,” he said before blowing out his air at her skin and pushing the small bead of ice to slide down her form and off her body somewhere on the mattress between her legs.

Marion put all her willpower towards keeping still as the cold teased at her sensitive flesh, creeping slowly over it while her body was responding way too eagerly to be satisfied with the slow pace, and focused on getting enough air in her lungs by utilizing the shaky breaths she was only capable of currently to her best while picturing Oritel’s precise location to prepare herself for his next attack. She could now tell he was standing next to the bed and strained her hearing to catch the movements that would follow which was proving hard with the desire roaring in her veins. She’d only briefly heard him reach for the ice before and was determined not to let him surprise her again. If not for any other reason, then at least to give herself a chance to restore her breathing back to normal.

Oritel’s lips pressed against the chilled patch of skin, their warmth seeping deep into her body as he rested his cold fingers on her hip, making her suck in a breath when the two sensations clashed which only pushed her body more into his kiss. Oritel’s lips opened and his hot breath hit her skin, tingling her nerves with the life it breathed into her own inner flames, before his tongue dragged over the flesh, spreading its wet heat over the place he’d cooled down only to leave her feeling like he’d set it on fire. His chilled fingers traveled over her ribcage, making her shudder as they stole the heat from the skin they pressed into.

His lips moved up her body, pulling the desire gathered in her to the surface and making it burn at her flesh as it tried to scorch through it and reach him. He’d already moved on, though, marking another part of her skin with the heat of his kisses and setting her on fire, making her squirm in an attempt to put it out by pressing closer into his caresses but he held her tightly in his grasp. He swapped hands, his warm palm crawling up the other side of her ribcage now and luring out more of her inner flames, making the temperature inside her rise and shut down her brain and awakening the passion inside her that wound through her and dripped out where he could touch it, press his fingers into her wet heat and feed the beast inside her that wanted him.

His hand stopped under her breast, touching it but not really when she needed him fully, needed him to answer her fervency with his own and take her heat into him while he gave her his own to melt into. His lips moved over the curve of her other breast and his teeth scraped lightly against it, teasing the flesh rather than anything else, making her muscles strain to hold back the untamed want inside her from biting into him.

Marion caught her lower lip between her teeth as she waited–with a baited breath, pressed against the bed in her stillness–for his lips to close around her nipple only to have him pressing an ice cube against it, jerking a cry out of her as her mouth fell open. The cold sank its teeth into her nipple left perky in anticipation of the enveloping warmth of his mouth all around it and ran through her nerves all the way to her brain, shaking it with the shock of the unexpected temperature shift.

“You’re terrible,” she huffed, her voice full of as much mirth as the ice would let slip through its coldness. He’d caught her off guard once more as she hadn’t heard him grab another ice cube, making it hard for her to speak and breathe again as the ice melted against her heated flesh pushed even more into its cold embrace by the jerky movements of her chest, the want running down her throat like the cool water was over her skin.

“Is that so?” Oritel asked as he removed the ice cube from her breast, making her hum, her lips getting pulled into a smile at his playful tone. He was up to no good.

The mattress dipped slightly as he climbed on the bed, her stomach dropping as the excitement filled it now that she could feel echoes of his movements. It made her long to feel his skin on hers and have him pushing into her to help calm the raging desire he’d given a cold wake-up to. Instead, it only swallowed her whole when his body came down on top of hers, his erection pressing against her outer thigh instead of where she wanted it and drawing a small moan from her that her lips parted to let through since it would be too much to bottle it up. It would make her explode.

“How the lies drip from your lips,” Oritel whispered, his mouth almost on hers and tempting her to lift herself up a little to steal a kiss from him instead of just having his words and breath flowing into her open mouth. He ran the ice cube over her lower lip and a drop of water fell on her tongue.

She drank it thirstily when she couldn’t drink his love from his lips and waited stoically to see which part of her he’d choose to tease next as she was still painfully aware of his hardness pressed into her but refusing to take her even though she was ready and wanting as he resumed his torture. The cold returned to her breast but the groan that left her was immediately swallowed by his mouth as he captured her lips and her whole attention.

Oritel’s tongue entered her mouth and hers tangled with it instantly in a passionate embrace as she was finally allowed to participate in the action on an equal level. She just wanted to let her magic burn away the ribbons so that she could wrap her arms around him and draw him into her where he could melt for her like she was doing for him and they could merge into one whole. It was driving her crazy to feel him all over her–his body heat burning into her flesh while he circled her nipple with the ice cube in his fingers–and be unable to return the favor. She wanted to run her hands over his body appreciatively and feel him shudder and sigh under her touch just like she was doing in his hands currently.

Oritel broke the kiss but before she could whine in protest, his fingers dipped into her wet folds and left her moaning instead as her desire was acknowledged. His fingertips ran over the wet flesh, coldly distant considering the inviting warmth spilling from her that would burn her from the inside out if he didn’t dive into it.

“Am I still terrible?” Oritel asked, the amusement in his voice so cruel on the background of his teasing touch that caressed her more lightly than the sound of his words did. His thumb brushed against her clit just barely, making her writhe in an attempt to press herself into the touch only to find it was gone and her efforts were wasted, the only thing accomplished being making breathing harder for her while his own chest was moving evenly against her. Even the absence of the ice cube against her breast only registered when he pressed it into her other nipple, disrupting her airflow as she shivered, her muscles desperate to get her away from the cold and replace it with his caresses to push her over the edge into the ecstasy waiting for her amidst the sea of explosive desire but he just kept her hanging there.

Marion took a deep breath. “No.” She swallowed hard under the need gripping at her throat when all she wanted was to scream at him to touch her. Yet, he’d made sure she’d be too much of a mess for that and it was too late to use her magic to free herself when her mind was scattered as if he’d broken it in pieces all of which reaching for him and still separated without his caresses to help them melt back into one whole puddle of ecstasy. “Please,” she begged, hoping the complete surrender to her yearning would convince him to let all the pleasure he could give her spill into her.

“You’re not lying?” Oritel asked, that damn smugness dripping off of him again and making her want to drown even more, open her mouth and let all his love flow down her throat until she didn’t need to put effort into breathing. And his fingers pressed into her firmly, rubbing against her in a slow rhythm that was enough to have the sounds spilling from her mouth, soft moans and gasps that had his body falling into her more as his penis twitched against her thigh.

“No,” she shook her head, unsure if perhaps the word didn’t sink into the moan that left her when he picked up the pace which was enough of an answer in itself but she wanted to be safe. She couldn’t have her chance to convince him to show her mercy slip through her fingers and into the stream of incoherencies falling from her mouth that was all the proof he could need that she was too far gone to have stimulation toned down now. It seemed so insufficient as it was, making her wonder how he’d worked her up to that point only with some ice cubes and a minimum amount of his skillful touch. She was a desperate panting mess in mere minutes–the fact that all the ice still hadn’t melted, providing him with a means to keep toying with her head and body only proved that–and needed his attention fervently as far as he’d managed to push her. Though, with the promise of sweet release he was baiting her towards it didn’t really matter and she let her mind drift away as she left herself to the flames now that his touch was keeping them from swallowing her whole.

“Are you sure?” Oritel asked and if his voice wasn’t enough to draw her attention and make her focus on the question and her answer, the remainder of the ice he left between her breasts certainly accomplished that as it cut through the heat of his ministrations she would just gladly let consume her. His cold fingers on her thigh jerked her right back to the position of focusing on answering his question he’d dragged her to.

“Yes,” she said, afraid the lack of oxygen would make the desperate confirmation sound aggravated instead and chase him away but was relieved to feel his touch still on her. Perhaps nothing could sound harsh in her increasingly breathy voice that still didn’t seem enough to soften his resolve to torture her. “Please,” she tried again, his touch heavenly but not nearly sufficient to match the hungry want flooding her even more as his hands moved over her sensitive flesh, prompting her to buck her hips to increase contact but he held her down with his own body on top of hers. “I need your fingers,” she said since begging hadn’t seemed to be enough proof of her helplessness against the effect his touch had on her, figuring that was what he was pushing her towards. If not, then he was trying to drive her insane. There was no other explanation for the torturous pace he stuck to.

“All yours,” he said against her lips, almost taunting both with his words and his closeness as he pressed his fingers against her harder but stopped his movements, letting her feel his skin against the wetness of her entrance, making even more need fill the distinguishable emptiness inside her and overflow in an attempt to draw him to fill her.

“Inside me, Oritel,” she almost cried at the acute desperation cutting through her worse than the cold had now that he’d denied her even the little stimulation she’d had. “I need your fingers inside me,” she managed to get the words out through all the restless energy bubbling inside her that would burst if he didn’t release it soon.

Oritel seemed to consider her request that was in its core a fervent plea–and how she wished he would do it quicker, at the pace the ice had melted against her burning flesh–before he drew his fingers away from her altogether, making her mouth fall open in search of air she wasn’t certain she could get in her lungs with all the unsated desire that filled them like heavy blocks of ice. It gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his fingers between her parted lips, pretending to grant her plea while punishing her for not being more specific.

Marion let her tongue lick her own arousal from his skin, the taste of it only making her craving to have him fill her worse, making her want to take his erection into her mouth instead and calm her need with the proof of his, of how equally strong it was, as well as with the opportunity to return the favor of robbing him of his oxygen and any and all ability to think. She sank her claws in the idea of having him at her mercy and focused her attention on what he allowed her to feel, working her tongue around his fingers eagerly to make him regret he’d had her tied to the bed instead of letting her take his penis in her mouth.

Oritel leaned in to kiss her neck and the cold that touched her skin along with the warmth of his lips had her gasp around his fingers. He pulled them out of her mouth, letting them leave a wet trail down her jaw and the side of her neck, adding yet another sensation to the explosion in her head, making it hard for her to focus on one and instead leaving her vulnerable as she sank into the haze in her mind.

“How did you get the ice?” she asked, grabbing at the first thought that resurfaced in the mindlessness he’d plunged her into to distract herself from the increasing stimuli as the combination of hot and cold was taking over her senses when Oritel’s lips moved along her skin with the ice between them. She hadn’t gotten the chance for many questions when she’d entered their chamber to find him naked with a small bucket of ice on the nightstand at his side of the bed. He’d explained his idea, quickly seducing her–with his lips running over her neck like they were doing currently, though the ice had only come into play now–into stripping as well and letting him strap her down to the bed before the ice could melt, leaving them with a bucket of water that he no doubt would have found a way to use to drive her just as insane. She hadn’t had time to think about it but he must have asked in the kitchen and she was beyond curious to know what excuse he’d given the staff and perhaps a bit thrilled at the thought of someone not buying it and wondering what improper deed they were up to.

“I just said I had a surprise for my queen,” Oritel decided not to grasp at every word this time as he was probably impatient to return to turning her brain to mush and watching her agonize as she burned in her need for him. He did get off on that and she couldn’t blame him one bit, knowing how aroused she was left every time she got a groan out of him that only prompted her to keep leading him on and hoard all the sounds the desire was clawing out of him. “They probably thought I would have you drink some wine or champagne,” he said before he pressed the ice cube he’d had in his mouth against her lips, wetting them, which, ironically, had more desire dripping from her when a few drops of water fell in her mouth.

She wanted to talk and distract herself or urge him to touch her again but the thoughts seemed frozen in her brain as he moved the ice over her lips. And it only got worse when he reached into her mouth and left it there–he made sure it wouldn’t fall down her throat and make her choke–to melt like her mind was and like she wished she was in his arms but he wouldn’t let her. She couldn’t understand how he could stand to torture himself, how he could see and hear the way she wanted him and still stay in control of his impulses when all she wanted was to break free from the restraints–she had no doubt she could even break the headboard with all the compressed and agitated energy that filled her if need be–and have him plead for mercy between her legs, trying to earn her benevolence.

She cried out when she felt the bite of another ice cube against her clit. She had no idea how he kept getting them when he’d barely moved on top of her, so much skin pressed into her, so frustratingly close, and yet, he still resisted her desire, his penis hard and ready to fill her but still against her thigh save for a little twitch now and then when he got a particularly loud sound from her. It was all too much and her resolve melted faster than the small pieces of ice did against her feverish at this point flesh.

She looked inside her, reaching for her inner flames that weren’t hard to find at all since she was practically swallowed in them, all the passion she held for him threatening to burn her alive, and she felt the ribbons evaporate into thin air. She grabbed at his shoulders, looking to use the moment of surprise, and flipped them over. She could feel they were close to the edge of the bed but it would have been harder to push him into the other direction. She could adjust their position later but she needed to secure him under her first.

Her magic got the scarf off of her head and she found his wrists, pulling them together above his head where she bound them when the scarf reappeared again, her powers more than helpful. She had him tied up and it was safe to enjoy the victory now.

“What...” Oritel was looking at her as if he’d seen something impossible, still not over the shock of her actions. “That wasn’t how we agreed this would happen,” he pouted as he tugged on the restraints but they didn’t give way. And she’d be sorry for him if he hadn’t driven her to do what she had. He’d found his own way to the bind he was in and she’d enjoy returning all the attention he’d given her.

“I thought it would be unfair for me to be the only one to enjoy your fresh idea,” she grinned at him as she watched his face fall at the realization it was time for payback. She’d show him exactly what his fresh torture had done to her.

She pulled him a bit more to the middle of the mattress before she pushed herself up, straddling him. She was tempted to just guide his erection inside her and ride herself to an orgasm but it would be unfair to let him go unpunished. He’d left her aching with desire that was melting in her core and dripping out of her, inviting him to touch and he’d passed up on the opportunity. It was time to make him regret that.

She rolled her shoulders to make her muscles relax and forget the tormenting position she’d been put into, unable to touch him and press into him. She moaned in relief and felt the little ripple of movement in his muscles that the sound caused. It prompted her to run her hands over his abdomen and chest, the warmth of his skin under her palms running through her nerves like electricity and an idea formed into her mind as if a lightning bolt had hit her.

Marion reached for his erection and held it in place, enjoying the sound falling from his throat when her fingers closed around him and the look in his eyes as he caught her gaze anxious but hopeful all the same, deliciously offering himself to her as a meal on a platter. She lined herself up with him and pressed herself against his penis, rubbing her clit against it. A loud moan tore from her almost instantly as she was finally able to sink her fingers into the touch she’d needed and she felt all of her muscles react, her body responding to the pleasure running through her freely and making her eyes shut under the intensity of the feeling.

“Marion,” Oritel’s voice reached her again, all strangled and breathy with no traces of his previous self-assuredness now that it was her who decided his fate. He still had to make his way to begging, though, which left her with no choice but to keep up her game. Not that that was a problem now that she was in control.

She turned her head to the side and lowered it towards her shoulder to make her hair fall over her face and hide it from his gaze. It was sure to make him whine in protest as he loved watching her expression as the need for him took over her–and she loved it too, when he watched her and when she watched him–so taking it away was a rather cruel punishment she usually didn’t resort to. He’d enjoyed enough of a show when he’d had her under him, though, and it was her turn to reduce him to a tortured mess now.

Her attention was drawn by the ice cubes laid out on the lid of her jewelry box when she opened her eyes. She had no idea when he’d managed to snatch it–perhaps even before she’d made it to their chamber–but that explained how he’d been able to surprise her. It also had a smile crawling on her face that had nothing to do with the desperate protests coming from Oritel.

She moved, ending his suffering but only for as long as it would take her to change the manner in which she was teasing him. The ice cubes had mostly melted by now but she grabbed the biggest one and turned to Oritel again, dragging it up his inner thigh before he could even process what was happening. She had him gasping, the sound music to her ears and helping her own want settle a little when she was met with his. It wasn’t quite a match yet but she’d get him there. Sooner rather than later.

She placed a hand on the muscles of his abdomen again, doing her best to not get distracted with feeling them up and focus on her magic. She found her inner flames and fueled them with her desire to lick at his skin and let him taste his own medicine.

It made him hiss and she looked at him to make sure she hadn’t hurt him as that was the last thing she wanted. It was all about making him lose himself into her ministrations like he’d done to her and the wild look he met her with had her heart melting, drowning her in the need to kiss him and feel their desire merge but her mouth was needed elsewhere.

She ran the ice cube from the base of his penis that had just recently enjoyed the warmth of her arousal over it to the tip and down the other side quickly which had him crying out her name, all of his focus tangled in the sound, and raising his head to catch her gaze. His breathing was labored and there was a plea in his eyes which she answered as she readjusted her position and took him in her mouth, a groan tearing from him at the warmth that wrapped around him as his head fell back on the bed, and she let him rest for a while as he enjoyed the stimulation he was taking for granted.


End file.
